User blog:Silkworm Bot/But Satisfaction Brought It Back
So um here's a fanfiction of Pokey's fanon uuugh i hope i don't screw this one up Characters *Spinel *Ammolite *Cat's Eye (mentioned) *Flower Stone (mentioned) *Chrysoberyl *Steven Quartz Universe (mentioned) Plot Ammolite looked up at the bubbles of her former allies, one killed by a traitor, one who turned against the traitors. They had been bubbled there for months now "Why does it have to be this way...", she sighed. She knew Spinel was now unstable thanks to the shattering of Cat's Eye, but she trusted and believed in Spinel. Sure, last time they saw her she sorta tried to hurt Steven, but it had been months...would she still be so angry? Possibly, because she spent those months bubbled... "Well, if a Flower Stone could quench the bloodlust of a murderer, why can't I help a Spinel?", Ammolite asked herself, popping the bubble and letting Spinel reform. The red Gem came back, but had tears in her eyes, as if she had been crying from inside the Gemstone, and started staring at the shards that lay her girlfriend. "What do you want?", she asked roughly. "Spinel...I...I'm sorry for what happened, I really am...", Ammolite started. "But I miss you. The team misses you. Even Chrysoberyl misses you!" She was responded with a quick glare from Spinel, only for her to look at the shards again. "Just tell me...what's wrong, Spinel? I'll help you with your problem, just please..." Spinel sighed. "I just can't believe she's...gone", she replied softly. "All these years fused, all these years spent knowing each other, fused with each other, and she's just...gone..." Tears sprouted from her eyes, and she covered her face with her hands. "This may sound corny, but...", Ammolite said, "...if watching all those seasons of Camp Pining Hearts has taught me anything, it's that someone isn't truly gone if we keep the memory of them alive..." She smiled at Spinel. "Why don't we try to preserve her memory? You know, make a memorial bench and things like that?" Spinel looked at Ammolite and weakly smiled. "You would really do that...for me?" Ammolite nodded. "Of course! We are friends, after all! And friends do this kind of stuff for eachother!" Spinel nodded in agreement. ------------ "I got the flowers!", Ammolite exclaimed. "I got the plaque!", Spinel shouted. "I got a rock", Chrys sighed as she held the bubble of Cat's Eye's remains, earning another glare from Spinel. "Why do I'' have to help? I was asleep!" "Gems don't need to sleep", Ammolite answered. "And don't get upset. Remember, this is for Spinel and Catty, not you." "I guess," Chrys replied, beaten. Spinel opened her door using her Gem, and inside, they placed flowers on the floor, the bubble, and the plaque of Cat's Eye hung right next to the bubble. One thing was missing... "Did we forget the actual bench?!", Ammolite exclaimed in fear, but Spinel put her finger to the skittle Gem's mouth. "It's...perfect, just the way it is." "You really think so?", Ammolite asked, smiling. Spinel nodded to her. Suddenly, she appeared angry. "NOW LEAVE, BOTH OF YOU!" Afraid and obediant, the two Gems fled. Spinel turned back to the memoriam, and smiled. She laid down in the ring of flowers and flower petals in contempt. "I'm satisfied now..." Trivia *The title is based off the phrase, "curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back". *Spinel and Ammolite exclaiming their items happily while Chrys monotonously says "I got a rock" afterwards is based off the special, "''It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!". **In fact, Chrysoberyl would not have been in the fanfic at all if the writer didn't feel that line needed to be said. *This fanfic was made with permission by the fanon writer. Category:Blog posts